


О пользе фильмов для взрослых

by Chif



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: Кэп, ты уверен, что справишься с этой миссией?





	

— Стиви, я схожу за пивом. Тебе захватить?  
— Всё ещё не могу опьянеть, — отзывается Стив, не подняв головы от блокнота. Баки фыркает в ответ.  
— Так там главное вкус, а не результат, иначе никто не пил бы безалкогольное, — важно сообщает он тем самым тоном, который всегда заставлял Стива сделать что-то не слишком умное или приятное для организма. К примеру, прокатиться на русских горках или объесться хот-догами, так что живот будет болеть ещё три дня. И если бы Стиву-из-прошлого кто-нибудь сказал, что он едва не заплачет, когда Баки заговорит так снова, он бы в жизни не поверил.  
— Нет, спасибо, — Стив качает головой и чуть поворачивается вправо, чтобы проходящий мимо Баки не смог увидеть набросок. Ему хватает и того, что они с Наташей в последнее время только и говорят о том, как Стив должен вести себя с Тони, чтобы тот простил все обиды и «кинулся ему в объятия». А уж если Баки снова разглядит на рисунке Железного Человека, то вовсе со Стива не слезет — это они ещё в сороковых проходили.  
Стиву не очень-то хочется ещё раз в подробностях выслушивать от друга кучу советов о том, как «завалить Старка без драки», поэтому он старается не афишировать, сколько на самом деле в его блокнотах рисунков с Тони. И уж тем более — насколько их количество увеличилось за последний год.  
— Как знаешь.  
Баки уходит, оставив включённой неприличных размеров плазменную панель, которая даже в двери не проходила, когда Тони её купил, так что пришлось убрать одно из панорамных окон, чтобы установить её в гостиной. Стив не смотрит телевизор, поэтому почти не вслушивается в то, что происходит на экране, но и малой доли информации достаточно, чтобы понять — начался какой-то боевик. На фоне раздаются взрывы, приказы, звуки стрельбы и сирен, а Стив начинает штриховать броню, делая её объёмнее росчерками карандаша, и…  
— Кэп, ты уверен, что справишься с этой миссией?  
— Железный Человек, не стоит меня недооценивать. Только я и способен с ней справиться.  
Стив вздрагивает и поднимает голову. А потом чувствует, как глаза лезут на лоб, потому что видит на экране их с Тони. Точнее, переодетых в них актеров: костюмы выглядят похоже, но натренированному глазу очень легко заметить принципиальные отличия. Стив видит фальшь в броне «Железного Человека», превращающую исключительно прекрасное творение рук Тони в нелепую подделку. Форма «Капитана Америки» не лучше — ткань слишком тонкая, и вместо того, чтобы защищать плотным слоем, лишь странно обтягивает, в некоторых местах становясь практически прозрачной. Но сам актёр сильно похож на Стива — по крайней мере, подбородком и цветом глаз, но он не снимает маску, так что и этого достаточно.  
— Тогда приступай, — говорит «Железный Человек».  
До Стива не сразу доходит, что они имели в виду под словом «миссия». Только когда «Капитан Америка» опускается на колени, он понимает, что тот не просто так убирает прикрывающую пах «Железного человека» панель и откладывает в сторону. Камера меняет угол, приближает картинку, и Стив сглатывает тягучую слюну. Между деталями брони видно смуглый поджарый живот, дорожку тёмных волос, уходящую под красные трусы, которые обтягивают возбуждённый член. «Капитан Америка» кладёт руки в перчатках «Железному Человеку» на бёдра и прижимается ближе, раскрытым ртом целуя головку прямо через ткань.  
— Вот так, — хрипло поощряет «Железный Человек». — _Хороший мальчик_.  
У Стива бегут мурашки по спине, потому что изменённый динамиком шлема голос актёра звучит один в один как голос Тони в броне, и нет ни единого шанса, что эта фраза не будет преследовать Стива в каждой последующей фантазии, которые он использует в душе, чтобы снять напряжение.  
«Капитан Америка» тянет трусы вниз, освобождая член «Железного Человека», обхватывает его рукой — и Стив не знает, как теперь не вспоминать о контрасте нежной плоти и перчатки — а потом прикасается губами, лижет и сосёт, позволяя толкаться в рот, постанывает, словно происходящее доставляет ему больше удовольствия, чем секс. И, милостивый Боже, Стив до боли хочет оказаться на его месте. Хочет почувствовать тяжесть и вкус Тони на языке, его пальцы в своих волосах, контролирующие каждое движение. У Стива есть целый список на шести страницах мелким почерком, состоящий из вещей, которые ему хотелось бы сделать с Тони Старком, и это — одна из них.  
Но такое никогда не случится, поэтому он молча смотрит на актёров, не в силах оторвать взгляда, — изучая и запоминая, — и едва замечает какой-то шум слева от себя.  
— Эм… Обычно этим занимаются не в публичных местах, кэп, — тянет знакомый голос, и Стива прошибает холодный пот. Он вскакивает, уронив карандаши на пол, и нелепо прикрывает блокнотом пах.  
У двери стоит Тони, и Стиву хочется провалиться сквозь землю, а перед этим пробить собой все тридцать с лишним этажей, лишь бы не чувствовать всепоглощающего стыда.  
— Я-то, в целом, не против, — невозмутимо продолжает Тони, — но другие люди могут подумать что-то не то.  
— Я не… — начинает Стив до смешного высоким голосом и замолкает. — Это не то, что ты… О Господи, я даже оправдание придумать не могу, — он прикрывает лицо рукой. — Я не включил этот канал намеренно.  
Тони качает головой и по-доброму хмыкает.  
— Спокойно, кэп, я шучу, у тебя просто было такое сложное выражение лица, что я не удержался, — сообщает он. А потом вскидывает бровь и зовёт совсем другим тоном: — ПЯТНИЦА?  
— Босс? — в голосе искусственного интеллекта Стиву слышится какая-то игривая насмешка.  
— Перестань издеваться над капитаном Роджерсом, — Тони усмехается и закатывает глаза, поймав взгляд Стива. — Немедленно переключи канал.  
— Пф-ф-ф, — отзывается ПЯТНИЦА. Но подчиняется — вместо крупного плана увлечённо, с причмокиванием и стонами, сосущего член «Капитана Америки» на экране появляется документальная передача с двумя спаривающимися львами.  
Тони тяжело вздыхает, но её выбор не комментирует.  
— Прости, — вместо этого говорит он, обращаясь к Стиву, — она три года была хорошей маленькой девочкой, но сейчас мы вошли в стадию подросткового бунта. Надеюсь, ты не подашь на мой ИИ в суд за нанесённую психологическую травму?  
Стив молча качает головой, чувствуя, как полыхают от смущения щёки.  
А потом Тони опускает взгляд вниз, натыкается на рисунок, и на его лице появляется выражение, которое Стив _ненавидит_. Это нарочито бодрый и весёлый вид, и всего год назад Тони приберегал его только для журналистов, политиков и просто неприятных людей, чтобы поскорее от них отвязаться. Но со дня воссоединения команды Стив видит это выражение так часто, что его заживо жрёт чувство вины.  
Тони снова пригласил их в свой дом, но Стив понятия не имеет, как вернуть его дружбу. И не знает, как перестать желать чего-то большего.  
— Хороший рисунок, — легко говорит Тони.  
— Мне нравится твоя новая броня, — отзывается Стив. — Только она немного непривычная.  
— Чёрный хорошо смотрится с золотым, — Тони пожимает плечами.  
Стив старается не вспоминать, когда в последний раз видел на нем сочетание красного с золотым. Тони позвонил ему, вернул их всех домой и помог Баки, но порой Стиву кажется, что он пытается склеить разбитый вдребезги стакан.  
И он впервые говорит об этом вслух:  
— Я понимаю, что тебе сложно снова мне доверять.  
Но Тони горько улыбается и качает головой в ответ.  
— Нет, — ровно говорит он. — Проблема в том, кэп, что я уже тебе доверяю. Никак не могу заставить себя перестать.  
У Стива встаёт поперёк горла комок, потому что он прекрасно понимает, что скрывается за этими словами.  
— Я постараюсь оправдать твоё доверие, — обещает он.  
Тони несколько мгновений молча смотрит ему в глаза, а потом медленно кивает. И Стиву становится легче дышать.

***

— Ну как? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Баки, и Наташа закатывает глаза.  
— Миссия провалена, — бодро рапортует ПЯТНИЦА.  
— Но? — Баки прищуривается, потому что чутьё никогда его не подводило, и он слишком хорошо знает Стива, чтобы не понимать — в самые смущающие моменты жизни тот склонен действовать в лоб. Именно на это они и рассчитывали, подставляя его перед Старком.  
— Ты что-то недоговариваешь, — поддерживает Наташа.  
— К сожалению, у вас нет права доступа к более подробной информации, — отзывается ПЯТНИЦА. И Баки поклясться готов, что ИИ бессовестно наслаждается происходящим, ставя над человечеством какой-то свой эксперимент, но он прекрасно осознаёт, что вытянуть из неё что-то ещё точно не получится.  
Но потом он видит всё сам.  
Стив больше не смотрит на Старка издалека глазами пнутой собаки. Старк больше не улыбается как заведённый.  
Они выходят к команде плечом к плечу, и этого достаточно. 


End file.
